Elmo Saves Christmas 1996 Aired on PBS (December 2, 1996)
(We see a globe spinning with the words "World News" appearing, and then we see glimpses of different children over the world, ready for Christmas and a visit from a certain special figure, as an announcer's voice is heard) * "Children are Ready for Santa" * Announcer: Today, children everywhere are making preparations for an event of world-shaking significance, the annual visit of Santa Claus. Informed sources report legions of junior citizens are making monumental efforts not to weep and not to pout. * (Now we see thousands of letters going through a post office, flooding the place almost) * Announcer: Meanwhile, letters by the thousands have been flooding postal facilities at the North Pole. * (Now we see one particular mail-mobile being driven through the snowy plains of the North Pole, driven by a tall man. He is known as S.D. Kluger, and as he drives on, he passes a couple of forest animals, waving to them, before his vehicle sputters a bit, making weird noses and then stops in the middle of the woods, with some snow falling off a branch and onto the vehicle's roof. He gets out in annoyance) * S.D. Kluger: Doggone fact always conks out! * (He dusts himself off, then he sees us and grins) * S.D. Kluger: Well, hello there! My name's (tips hat) Special Delivery Kluger, S.D. for short. * (As he continues, disregarding the laughing-at-nickname fact, he gestures to his truck filled to the brim with bags full of letters) * S.D. Kluger: Oh, I have lots of letters for Santa today. * (He jumps out and takes one bag out, before pulling out one letter and unfolding it) * S.D. Kluger: And every year, they're the same. Some ask for toys, but a lot ask questions, like this one. I bet one of you wrote it. * (Then some of the younger forest critters come as the man shows it, and one young female girl reads it) * Julie: (reading) "Dear Santa, why do you wear a red suit?" * S.D. Kluger: (nods) Uh-huh. I thought so, (places it back) and this one. * (He pulls out another letter, unfolding it and showing it as a young boy reads it) * Amy: (reading) My turn. "Dear Santa, why do you come down the chimney if I was asleep?" * (He takes out a few more letters, opening them and showing them to the young critters, with each one reading) * S.D. Kluger: How about these? * Specs: (reading) "Why do you have whiskers?" * Willy: (reading) "Why do you live at the North Pole?" * Red: (reading) "Why do you leave presents at night?" * T.J.: (reading) "Why do some people call you Santa Claus? Why?" * Stubby: Yes, why? I'm curious now. * Sparrow children: (all at once) Why? Why? * (The mail-carrying man jumps onto the top of his mobile, putting his hands up, asking for some silence) * S.D. Kluger: Now, hold on! Hold on! * (Some snow falls on him before he brushes it off) * S.D. Kluger: I can reply all your questions because I know everything about Santa. * (Then he jumps off and walks up to a few of them) * S.D. Kluger: Now Santa is a busy man. He has no time to waste, (kneels to eye level) he's had millions and millions of stockings to fill on Christmas Day. Well, you better write your letter now and mail it right away, because he's getting ready with his reindeer and his sleigh. * (Then he begins to sing while dancing) * S.D. Kluger: (sings) Well, you better watch out, you better not weep. You better not pout, I'm warning you why. * (Then he throws his hat into the air, before catching it, revealing an envelope inside) * "Rankin/Bass Present" * (He places his hat back on, picks up snow and throws it into the air, with it exploding like fireworks in midair) * "Santa Claus is Comin' to Town"